


Are you Reddie,Are you Reddie for love

by Reddie_obssesed



Category: IT (1990), It-Stephen King
Genre: Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stan Uris, Multi, Pansexual Bill Denbrough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_obssesed/pseuds/Reddie_obssesed
Summary: Pennywise is gone and so is Richie and Eddie misses him like mad but what will it take for them to realise their love for each other





	1. A friendship divided

The first day back at school, Pennywise is gone as well as Bowers and his gang but so is Richie. Eddie sat there in English why had Richie left the group left him more importantly it isn't fair. The bell rings and Eddie rushes out of class to find the other losers he looks around then he sees them at their usual he walked over to join them "hey Eddie" Bev said as he sat down "Hey Bev" he replied "you know Eddie s-Stan and I are going to see a m-movie this weekend wanna c-come" Bill asked Eddie nodded slowly and looked around to see if he could spot Richie  
"Still miss him huh?"  
"Yeah Bev I do I really do"  
"He'll come around soon"  
"I'm not so sure he will"  
"He will trust me and if he doesn't I'll make him"  
"Thanks Bev"  
The rest of the day past so slowly Eddie could not stop staring at Richie in English, When the last bell went Eddie ran out of the room past Richie and out the school all the way home his mom wasn't home so he ran upstairs into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.  
Eddie flung himself onto his bed and cried, Cried because Richie didn't love him, Cried because Richie left them all, Cried because his mom lied about him having illnesses but most of all he cried because he would never have Richie.  
He lay there for a bit before he went over to his record collection and picked one out. It was a Roy Orbison record so he put it on and only the lonely started to play.  
As he lay there and listened to the words Eddie only imagined what life would be like if he did have Richie, If Richie did indeed love him back how much happier Eddie would be, but he knew that it would never happen Richie could never love a small asthmatic germophobe like him.  
As only the lonely finished pretty woman started to play, Eddie liked this song he liked the tune liked the style so he sat there and listened to it.  
Whilst he did Eddie thought of something if Richie didn't want him he'd make Richie want him whether he wanted to or not Richie Tozier would love Eddie Kaspbrak even if Eddie had to get himself beaten up to do it.  
Eddie heard his moms car pull up in the driveway great that's just what he needs right now, Eddie heard his mom come inside and walk up the stairs  
"Hello Eddie bear how was school"  
"Fine mom"  
"Ok I'll be downstairs making dinner if you need me"  
"Ok mom"  
Eddie waited for his mom to go downstairs before continuing his thoughts about Richie oh yeah he would see what he's missing out on


	2. I can make you love me

Eddie awoke the next morning with a burning fury in his heart today was the day that Richie would see what he has lost. Eddie rummaged around in his closet to see what he could find  
After about ten minutes he found what he was looking for, his old shorts that were too small for him when Richie saw this he would freak out.  
Eddie grinned sadistically as he found a shirt to go with, yep Richie would come running right back after he saw this as Eddie admired himself in the mirror his mother called from downstairs in the kitchen "Eddie bear, breakfast is ready" Eddie growled at himself before yelling back "Coming mommy"   
Eddie ran down the stairs and sat at the table in the kitchen  
"I made you, your favourite Eddie bear"  
"Thanks mommy"  
"Why are you wearing your old shorts?, they're much too small for you"  
"I decided to wear something different it's very hot today"  
"Well it is a bit now you mention it"  
"I'd probably overheat if I wore trousers"  
"We wouldn't want that would we dear?"  
"No of course not mommy"  
Eddie finished his breakfast in silence and when it was time to go he quickly kissed his mum goodbye before running out the door and away to school, Eddie met the losers outside the school gates they were all confused at his new style but didn't say anything about it although Bev did give him an acknowledging wink  
Second period science could not come fast enough in fact the second Richie saw Eddie he couldn't stop staring at him all lesson, when Richie wasn't looking Eddie. Smiled to himself his plan was working  
Lunch came and Eddie was waiting in the lunch line when who else but Richie came and stood behind him "Spaghetti" "Richard" Richie looked shocked at this  
"Oh so we're on first names now?"  
"Yep"  
"Why"  
"Because you left and avoided us all upset us all upset me"  
"Eddie I-"  
"No Richie don't I don't want to hear it"  
"I'm sorry"  
"You should be"  
They stood there in silence until they reached the front Eddie took his lunch and hurried away out of the cafeteria before Richie had a chance to say anything, Eddie took his place at the losers regular tab,e and began to eat before Bev spoke up "Has he noticed you yet Eddie?"   
"Who"  
"You know"  
Bill looked between Bev and Eddie and said "What's g-going on b-between you two?" Stan looked up from his bird book and spoke up "Yes please tell us" Bev laughed then said "That's for Eddie to say not me" Eddie looked a Bev with an icy glare if looks could kill she'd be dead a hundred times over, "I'm trying to get Richie's attention" Ben nodded "Well it looks like you've got it" he said whilst pointing his thumb over to Richie's table who was staring at Eddie and practically drooling.  
The rest of the day played out pretty much the same untill Eddie started leaving the school, he was suddenly grabbed and shoved up against a nearby wall "We're gonna have a nice long talk spaghetti man" great Richie  
"What do you want trashmouth?"  
"You"  
"You had your chance Richie and you blew it"  
"I didn't realise then but I do now I love you Eddie"   
"Well tough cause your not getting me"  
"I'm sorry please Eddie"   
"No now move"   
Eddie shoved Richie aside and ran off toward the barrens his plan had worked but yet it didn't feel quite right


	3. Incident at the barrens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to say happy 62nd birthday to Dennis Christopher the actor who plays adult Eddie in It (1990) Second off apologies for not updating sooner I had no ideas for this chapter at all

Eddie ran out of the school away from Richie away from everyone he had no idea where he was going and he didn't really care either all he cared about was getting away from everyone  
He allowed his legend to carry him away to somewhere he didn't know where but would soon find out  
After time Eddie eventually reached the barrens where he sank to his knees in front of the damn that the losers had built that summer and cried   
He cried for Richie  
He cried for himself  
He cried at the unfairness of life   
He cried at his small size  
Just about anything and everything that Eddie didn't like about himself or anyone else or anything unfair he cried at, God he was pathetic kneeling here in the barrens crying about things that are out of his control  
"Hey look it's the girly boy"  
Oh shit  
"Top of the morning girly boy"   
Henry fucking bowers and his gang just what Eddie needs right now, ever since they managed to get out of th sewers alive (which was a fucking miracle by the way) Henry and his gang have been causing even more trouble for the losers and making their lives that bit more unbearable   
Bowers and his gang approached Eddie like wolves closing on on their pray laughing maniacally.   
"Where's your boyfriend Tozier girly boy?"  
"We don't talk anymore so fuck off"  
"Oh now that's not nice we should teach you some manners"  
Eddie got up to run but it was no use Vic grabbed him and shoved him up against a nearby tree pinning him with only one arm, Eddie struggled but it was no use Vic had a killer tight grip on him  
"Now boy were gonna mess you up to get back at that faggot Tozier"  
"He doesn't are about me so your plan won't work"  
"Well all the more reason to do it then"  
Eddie gulped in fear this could only mean one thing, they were going to mess him up big time, Vic realeased him and Eddie slid down the tree on to the floor no sooner had his feet touched the ground he felt Vics fist connect with his jaw sending him spiralling down to the ground  
Eddie was punched from Vic to Henry to belch then to Patrick and back again for a total of about five minutes untill they got bored, Henry and the others turned to leave a now heavily bruised and nearly unconscious Eddie but Patrick was still stood over him  
"Have fun with him if you want we'll catch you later"  
An evil grin crept over Patrick's face  
"Sure Henry I'll see you later"   
With that Henry and the others left whilst Patrick walked right up to Eddie  
"You'll like this girly boy"  
Eddie barely had time to register what Patrick had said before he felt his pants and underwear being pulled down from behind and Patrick shoving his cock inside him, Eddie let out a yell as he felt Patrick enter him but it was no use no one could hear no one would help him.


	4. Don't leave me please

Richie walked home calmly and quietly yet inside he was upset that Eddie had turned him down and left him standing there alone but he couldn't worry about that now Eddie didn't want or like him so Richie would respect that

It took Richie longer than it should have for him to get home as it was nearly dark now as Richie walked up the drive to his front door, as he entered the house he prepared himself for the bollocking he was bound to receive from his parents

As Richie started walking up the stairs his father came out of the living room   
"And where have you been"  
"Out"  
"Out?,out where?"  
"Walking home"  
"It shouldn't take you this long to get home"  
"I was walking slow"  
"Why?"  
"Oh wouldn't you like to know"  
"Don't you dare speak to me like that and yes I would"   
"I had a lot on my mind"  
"Like what?"  
"None of your fucking business that's what"   
"Don't you dare swear at me young man or I'll knock you into next week"  
"Yeah of course you fucking would"

Richie wasn't prepared for what happened next his fathers fist collided with his face sending him spiralling into the wall and falling down the stairs

"Speak to me like that again you little shit and I'll do much worse"

Richie held his face as his father walked back into the living room probably to get drunk and forget he was there

He pulled himself up off the floor and started to walk up the stairs holding his still aching face, Richie went into his room and shut the door locking it he jumped onto his bed and started to cry

Why did his parents hate him?

Why wouldn't Eddie love him?

Why did that fucking clown have to turn up?

Why did Georgie have to die?

Richie cried at it all the unfairness of life itself, he cried for a while before he heard a tapping at his window 

"What the fuck?" He whispered to himself

Richie slowly approached his window and when he got there he yanked the curtains aside and gasped in shock at what he saw, Eddie was sat on the roof covered in mud and cuts and crying

Richie opened the window and pulled Eddie inside out of the cold 

"Spaghetti man what happened?"

"Henry found me and beat me up then Patrick h-he raped me"

"Bastard I'll kill him I'll fucking kill him"

"Richie please I'm sorry I love you"

"I love you too"

Richie pulled Eddie into the bathroom and made him take a shower, as he turned to leave Eddie called out

"Stay here, don't leave me please"

Richie waited untill Eddie was finished I the shower before drying him off and taking him to his bedroom where he gave him a spare pair of pyjamas, Eddie crawled into bed beside Richie who cuddled up to him

"Richie will you date me?"

"Yes I will Eddie and I'll never let anything bad happen to you ever again"

"I love you Rich"

"I love you too eds" 

They fell asleep like that tangled up in each other's embrace neither of them wanting to leave the other, and right there and then they knew that as long as they had each other they would be fine nothing else mattered at this point in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter the next one will see Eddie and Richie going on a date also how do you like my new writing style?


	5. First date

Richie awoke the next morning with Eddie beside him he lay there and looked at Eddie for a moment before he woke up next to him

"Morning spaghetti head"

"Huh morning trashmouth"

"Hey eds I was wondering do you wanna go to the paramount today and see a movie then have dinner after?"

"Sure what'll we see"

"You like John Wayne right?"

"Yeah who doesn't?"

"Well they're playing a rerun of the searchers today and I thought we could go see it"

"I'd like that"

"I know" 

Richie leaned down and pressed a kiss to Eddie's lips "I love you spaghetti head" "I love you too" 

Eddie got up and went into the bathroom Richie lay in his bed and looked out the window a bird sat in the tree outside "Stan would like that" Richie thought to himself, Eddie came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist "Your turn Tozier" Richie smiled and walked into the bathroom 

They bought the tickets to see the searchers in the paramount, they sat right up at the back away from the few pensioners and teens that made up the audience 

"I love this movie eds"

"Me too it's pretty brutal" 

"I have to agree there"

"Probably the Dukes most violent movie so far"

"Probably" 

They sat there in the dark and watched the movie whilst holding hands and sharing a large tub of popcorn, when the movie finished they headed off to the diner once sat down inside they spoke about the movie

"Well that was some movie huh Eddie?"

"Yeah the part where John Wayne shot the Indians eyes out and said he'd have to wander the spirit land forever was pretty dark" 

"Yeah the part where he decides to kill his niece instead of save her was also dark" 

"Huh I'll say"

Their food arrived and Richie decided to switch the topic to something else

"Whose your favourite singer Eddie"

"Roy Orbison, you?"

"Buddy Holly"

"I like him to he's pretty cute"

"So's good ole Roy" 

"Not as cute as you Richie" 

"Or you spaghetti" 

Eddie laughed and started to eat his burger and Richie ate his steak whilst making faces and doing different voices, when the time came to leave Richie gladly and proudly walked Eddie home on the way they discussed their friends and their future together

"Well this is me"

"I really enjoyed tonight Eddie"

"Me too Richie"

Richie kissed him and watched him walk up the driveway up to the entrance of his house, just before he stepped in Richie yelled

"Give your mom a kiss for me"

"Beep beep Richie"

Richie laughed and walked home smiling he had the best damn boyfriend in the world and he was proud of it Richie smiled and sang quietly to himself all the way home unaware of the figures that watched him from the shadows


	6. Confrontation

Richie and Eddie walked into school on Monday together and went straight over to the losers table to tell them the good news

"Well done guys I'm happy for you"

"G-good on the t-two of you getting it t-together"

"Congratulations"

The two of them sat there and lapped up all the praise sent their way from the other losers, Richie gladly walked Eddie to whichever class he had before heading off to his own however on one such occasion he happened to be in the bathroom when some unwanted company turns up

"Hey there faggot boy Tozier"

Not now

"The fuck do you want Bowers"

"I wanna know why you were kissing that other faggot Kaspbrak on Saturday night"

Shit how did he know, did he see, had someone told him?

"None of your fucking business"

"Oh but it is you see we don't like faggots in our town do we boys?"

Henry's cronies all nodded in agreement and Henry pulled out his oh so famous switchblade

"You know what I do to faggots Tozier?" 

Richie didn't want to find out so he ran through Patrick and Belch to get out but it was no use Henry grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall

Henry pulled Richie's shirt up and put the tip of his knife against Richie's stomach 

"I'm gonna let everyone know what you are you piece of shit"

Richie barely had time to react before Henry was moving the knife around Richie's stomach carving a word in, when done Henry stood back and admired his work there on Richie's stomach was the word "faggot" 

Richie had had enough so he kicked Henry in the stomach and punched Patrick in the face before being put into a headlock by Vic, Richie struggled to get free but it was no use the punches and the kicks came from all directions each one hurting more than the last

Once they got bored Bowers and his gang picked Richie up and shoved him headfirst into the bin and left the bathroom in hysterical laughter 

"See you around faggot boy"

Richie climbed out of the bin and staggered out of the bathroom, he left the empty halls behind and wandered on home where he would devise a plan he knew what he was going to do it may not be the best of plans but it would work he was sick of Bowers shit 

Richie entered his empty house where he walked upstairs and changed his clothes, he then went into his parents bedroom and opened the closet door, in there he opened the metal box and pulled out his fathers gun his fingers wrapped around the handle

Eddie may not like it, but Henry Bowers was going to die


	7. The killing of Henry Bowers

Eddie walked home alone at the end of the day, for some reason Richie hadn't picked him up when Eddie reached his house he went straight upstairs ignoring his mother and locked himself in his bedroom, when darkness fell a tapping fell on Eddie's window

He walked over and pulled the curtains apart sitting on the roof with tears down his face was Richie, Eddie immediately let him and and cuddled up with him on the floor, he then noticed Richie's blood stained hands

"Richie what did you do?" 

"I-I killed him"

"Who Richie, who did you Kill?"

"Henry Bowers"

"Oh my god"

"Uh huh I'm in deep shit" 

"How'd it happen"

"Well I skipped the rest of school after he and his gang beat the shit outta me in the bathroom and I found my fathers gun when I got in"

~  
Two hours earlier 

Richie pointed the gun at the mirror and pulled the trigger a click sounded saying the gun was empty, Richie put the clip in and slid the handgun into his jacket pocket he was going to kill Henry Bowers tonight

Richie eventually managed to track Henry down, he was at the town fair with Victor Criss, Richie followed the two of them untill they came up to a dark alley and started to walk down it

When Henry and Vic were halfway down the alley Richie slid a metal pole along the floor causing them to turn around

"The fuck is this?" Henry sneered unaware it was Richie

As Richie spoke he lowered his voice so that they wouldn't recognise him

"Henry Bowers I'm going to make you pay"

"For what I'm certain I've not done shit to you man I don't even know you"

"You should Bowers, you really should"

"Well I fucking don't so get lost wacko"

Vic grabbed Henry's arm "let's go he's not with it" 

As Henry was about to turn Richie pulled out the gun "stop right there"

Henry turned around and laughed "what's that fucking toy gonna do?"

Richie didn't say anything instead he just fired a round into Henry's knee causing him to scream in pain and Vic to turn and run

"Cmon man I ain't done shit to you"

"On your knees"

"Ok,ok"

"Both knees"

The second Henry did this Richie stepped out of the shadows exposing himself and talking in his normal voice

"How does it feel now Henry?"

"Tozier"

No sooner had the words left Henry's mouth Richie emptied the magazine into him untill Henry was a bloody hole ridden corpse  
~  
"Then I disposed of the body at the barrens and came straight here" 

"Dammjt Richie you really fucked up"

"I'm sorry Eddie please don't leave me"

"I won't rich as long as I'm here no one will hurt you"

"I love you Eddie"

"I love you too Richie"

They then got into Eddie's bed and fell asleep in each other's embrace, they would sort everything out tomorrow for now they needed some time with each other

It may be their last for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I'm not sure where I'm going to take it after this maybe I'll do a fade to black sort of thing ah well if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them


	8. Avoiding the limelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie tells Richie to lay low after he kills Henry

Weeks went by after Richie killed Henry, after a while people seemed to forget who Henry Bowers even was

But that was just Derry, nothing stayed big for long people eventually forgot about it, possibly one of the side effects of it 

Richie and Eddie lay at the barrens just the two of them the way they liked it   
"Rich?" 

"Yes eds" 

"How long until we can leave this town together?" 

"About two years unless"

"Unless what?" 

"Never mind it's a stupid idea" 

"C'mon Richie tell me, please". 

"Unless we run away together" 

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah but well, I mean never mind it was a stupid idea"

"Let's do it" 

Richie sat up unsure if he really heard what Eddie had just said 

"Let's run away together" 

"Really eds?" 

"Yeah Richie really as soon as this whole thing with Bowers blows over" 

"Sure why not, what's the worst that could happen?" 

Richie moved closer two Eddie and the two enjoyed a long deep kiss, when they pulled apart Richie said 

"I'm looking forward to running away with you eds" 

"Me too rich, me too" 

"But what'll we tell the other losers?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" 

Richie smiled again and pulled Eddie in close,he loved this boy and if he wanted would spend his whole life on the road with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems a bit crap or rushed I had literally no ideas for it whatsoever but kudos and comments are always appreciated


	9. Derry's own Bonnie and Clyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie run away together

Eddie and Richie stood together outside of Eddie's house today was the day that they were going to run away together, the day they started their new lives

"Ready spaghetti man?"

"Yes I am Richie"

"You know you don't have to do this"

"I know but I do so we can be together"

"Aw eds"

Richie smiled and leaned down to kiss Eddie, they stayed like that for twenty seconds before picking up all their possessions and walked off to Eddie's mothers car

It was a blue 1957 Chevy Malibu that Eddie had managed to steal the keys for, Richie unlocked it then put the suitcases in the back before climbing in the front with Eddie

"Ready to high tale the fuck outta here?"

"Oh yes"

"Then let's go, did you leave a note for your mother?"

"Yes"

"Good"

Richie revved up the engine and sped off out of the driveway to the Kasprak's house not to return for quite some time, as they passed the leaving Derry sign Richie stuck his middle finger out the window

"Farewell o this homophobic piece of shit town"

"Richie what about the other's?"

"Well we'll send them postcards"

"That sounds good"

"I know it does"

Eddie smiled and pulled Richie close kissing him passionately all he would ever need was right here with him

~  
"Shit" Bill yelled, "what is it babe" Stan called to the kitchen to his boyfriend, Bill came into the kitchen looking angry and holding a bit of paper

"I-it's Eddie and R-Richie they've just f-fucking upped and left"

"Really?"

"Yes"

Stan looked at the wall for a second before looking back and saying

"Does Eddie's mother know?"

"I d-don't know"

"Once she finds out she'll be mortified"

"Oh yes s-she'll go after t-them" 

"They'll be Derry's own Bonnie and Clyde"

"D-Derry's own B-Bonnie and C-Clyde I like t-that"

"I thought you would" 

Bill smiled and walked over to his boyfriend and kissed him "Do you think that they'll send us letters?"

Stan thought for a second before answering "yes yes I do"

They both smiled at each other before kissing again a little longer this time, Bill then pulled Stan toward the stairs and said

"C'mon mister I've got plans for you"

Stan smiled and followed Bill upstairs into his room, they didn't need to worry about Eddie and Richie right now, not when they had each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry that it took so long to update this but I literally had no ideas for this chapter whatsoever, I hope you enjoyed this I'm going to keep going if you guys encourage me enough love you all


End file.
